The The genes that bond us to the red string of fate
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: I promised Shizuka that she could kill me when we escaped. I lied, so what? Now I'm free... until I meet male versions of Shizuka and I... and then Shizuka her self. The bad men try to catch Shizuka and I again, hopefully male versions od Shizuka and I will help us. Shizuo, Izaya, fem-shizuo, fem-izaya


**The genes that bonds us to the red string of fate**

Water, everywhere. It surrounded me.

Murmurs seemed to be miles always.

I could breathe, but why.

My eyes open. Strange men look at me with surprised faces. Then they cheered. What's going on? Where am I? Who am I?

"Ah, experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, is awake." What? Experiment? What's that?

I pounded my fist of the glass.

Get me out! My head spins around, trying to escape. I see another person in a tube next to me. It's a women. She has blonde hair and she is still unconscious.

"Now if only experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one would wake up as well." I see, she's an "experiment" as well.

"Let's go men, we have to record out data. We'll get experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one later. She'll be fine." the scientist left.

My name is experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one? What a boring name. More importantly how do I leave? I want to leave. I need to get out of this tube. They said they'll come back for me. What do I do to pass the time?

My eyes glued to the woman next to me.

She was still sleeping peacefully, unaware to the night mare she will wake up too. I wonder what I look like, but now is not the time to think such thing- even if it passes the time.

Sleep takes me over and I soon black out.

The next time I a wake, I can already tell I'm out of that retched tube. The walls were plain white and I felt something soft under me.

I sit up, unsure of where I am.

Then I see my reflection. At first it scares me- because I do not think it was myself a first. But the reflection moves the way I do, and speaks when I do as well.

I had long thin brown hair- it was kind of curly and I reddish brown eyes. I was wearing a grayish blackish long shirt with a black skirt. I had on a fur jacket on that was keeping me warm at the moment. I wore high black socks with brown boots. Who the hell changed me?

Creepy thought. Such a creepy thought.

My body whirls around when a sound of creaking is behind me.

"I've seen you have a woken experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one." the scientist smiled.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. A real hand some guy he was.

"Now, how are you feeling Kanra?" the scientist asked.

"I thought my name was experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one." I whispered, it was the first time I had spoken out loud after all.

"It is, but a human should have a name." the scientist explained, "Your number name translate to 'Kanra'. Funny name, right?"

"I guess so." I smiled.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kaien. Nice to meet you." he shook my hand.

Kaien suddenly got serious, " I hate what I'm about to do, Kanra. But will you please fallow me."

A shaky feeling crawled up my spine and I shivered. I nodded any way. He then put something on my wrist. Restraints.

"Sorry, we have to do this. It's required." he flashed me a apologetic smile.

"It's okay." I shook my head.

The corridors were white as well. I can't say I'm not surprised.

"You will meet your "roommate" while you were in the tub. Her name is experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one or Shizuka for short." Kaien said.

I nodded.

"Here we are." I could hear the dread in Kaien's voice, "Good luck Kanra."

He makes it seem like I'm going to be in a room with some one really dangerous.

Kaien unlocked my restraints and I rubbed me arms. Dang, those restraints hurt.

The door closed behind me and I was left in a brightly white colored room with silence. Then something unimaginable happen. The light lowered to a dim setting and I realized I was in a dome. The door open and the woman who was next to me when we were in tubes stepped in. Her hair was brushed and it flowed down to her hips. It was kind of wavy. Not to mention the color of her hair was like sunshine. She was wearing a bartender outfit- white long shirt, black vest, black shirt, some black heels and wearing clear panty hoes. She was kind of prettier than me...

Her breast were bigger than mine! Come on, that's not fair!

Then some sort of instinct took over me.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Hello Shizu- kun." I teased.

I don't know why, something just made me do it.

"You are a pest. Just looking at you, it pisses me off!" Shizuka growled lowly.

"Aww. Too bad." I added oil to the fire.

I know we we're born to be enemies. It's like we were _made _to be enemies.

"Just like any other pest, you should be exterminated." Shizuka ran forward.

I'm not a fighter. Well... I don't remember who or what I am, but I knew for sure I rather not fight.

I had no idea where I was going, but I just ran. I halted when something crashed in front of me first.

"A stop sign?" I whispered.

"You can't run. Kanra~ or should I say experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, " she purred my name.

It gave me shivers in my spine.

"I should say the same thing experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one." I spat.

Shizuka growled at me.

Yep. We're mortal enemies.

Shizuka charged at me, vending machine in hands. She aimed it at me when a voice interrupted us- or Shizuka trying to kill me.

"That's enough. I've seen enough." a voice echoed throughout the dome.

Flashed of black and white retrained Shizuka and I. Although it only took two people. The men caged Shizuka- who was trying to break from their grasp so she could kill me. It look like they we're having a hard time, then they pulled out a syringe and used it on her back. Slowly she stared to stop struggling. Some of the men relaxed at sighed.

Well... our strength is defiantly different, like mountains apart.

"Get experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one back to her room. As for experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, get her something to eat." the voice ordered.

"Right away." the two men "restraining me" escorted me out of the dome and into the white corridors again.

What is with the color white in this place? If it's a fetish, it certainly isn't healthy.

The man who were escorting me pushed open two doors which led to a room full of tables.

Go figure, it was empty.

"Sit down." one of them ordered me.

I did what I was told. The one who told me to sit down went behind some door and five minutes came back with something in his hand.

"Here" he tossed it to me.

I caught it and stared weirdly at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

They chuckled, "It's called a "sandwich".

"A "sandwich"?" my tongue rolled over the word.

The one who tossed me the sandwich nodded.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" I looked at them.

They laughed. Was it really that funny?

"You're supposed to eat it." one of them pointed to his mouth.

I opened my mouth and took a bite. My eyes brightened.

"It's good!" I smiled.

They smiled.

I quickly ate it all and they gave me water, telling me I drink it- which I do how I hate the sand which.

They escorted me back to my room when my stomach was full.

" Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, your training will begin tomorrow." they closed the door and I heard a click.

"It's Kanra." I muttered.

I laid down on the bed- pulling the cover over my body.

Sleep took over again and I had a peaceful night.

When I woke up, I was strapped on some table with some needle in my arm.

"Aw, good morning experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one." one of the doctors smiled.

Sicko.

I growled, "What is the meaning of this."

"Well you see, I'm experimenting you. You are truly a master piece!" the doctor laughed.

"Bite me." I spat.

The doctor just laughed some more. He walked over to a table with some... sharp looking things, and some weird color liquid, with syringes.

"Not going to lie, this won't hurt a little bit- it's going to hurt a lot!" the doctor laughed at his own joke.

For the rest of the afternoon I was poked in places that were not comfortable at all.

Then I was moved into another room and they electric shocked me- while I was in water. It was horrifying. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming, and after I was done, they would bring Shizuka in. I didn't have enough time to hear if she screamed or not. Then I had to do a physical test- which included running, such as "track"- I'm told that that is what it is called. Then they tested my intelligence. I almost flipped a table at their stupidity when they gave me these shape blacks and I was told to put each shape in the right hole. I quickly did it and each test got harder and harder. I passed most of them of course.

This continued for a week before I started to get sick. I usually saw Shizuka passed out, probably so she would go on a rampage when she saw me. I've had enough of this.

Then after a few weeks of the same thing, they put me in the dome again. Although it would be different people each time. The first few times- I would lose or even black out because of how ruthless they were. Then soon I started to wind and became pretty good with fighting. Some of the enemies I faced I had bruised all over them. Probably the work of that monster Shizuka no doubt.

It seemed like a month after battling different people, I finally wet against Shizuka. During the month before I went up against Shikuka, I was planning my escape. I hate to admit it, but I needed her strength.

Now is my chance to talk to her. Only problem, can't let them know of my plans, which means I have to get close. Like centimeter close. Shizuka is a long range fighter with a weapons. I prefer close up cause the only weapons I have is my fist.

"Begin." I hated that voice.

It sounded like a female and she sounded bored. It was like whoever owned that voice was just toying with us.

Shizuka of course caged fist and I didn't run. I felt like this was a game of chicken- or so I've heard of the game by Kaien.

At first, Shizuka was surprised, but then grinned. I guess at the thought of her killing me by her hands or something basically, if was something with "bloody" and "me" in the same sentence.

Shizuka punched me in the face and pinned me to the floor.

"I planning to escape and need your help." I whispered.

I knew she heard it. I kicked her off me to keep the act up.

She kneed me in the stomach and lean into my ear.

"What's in it for me?"

I kneed her in the stomach.

"I ticket out of here." I uppercut her.

Then I slammed her into the walls, "and you can kill me afterwards."

Of course I wasn't going to let her kill me! I would be stupid if I do.

She kicked me in the shins.

"I'm in." she grinned.

She punched me so hard, I went flying into the wall.

"Okay, that's enough. Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one looks like she's' about to die. We can't have that now, can we. That would ruin all the fun" the voice on the intercom mocked.

Like I said, I hate that voice.

As usual the men in black walked in and retrained us both. Shizuka sacrificed herself to be tranquilized to keep the act on. Who know she was such a good actress or maybe she got impatient about the whole "killing me thing". Well like I said, I'm not going to get myself killed that easily. I'll finally have a chance of freedom and I wouldn't trade it for Shizuka trying to kill me. All I need is her strength. That's it.

The men escorted back to my room, which seemed like a prison cell. They closed the door and in a moment later, a nurse walked in. She cleaned up all my wounds and warned me that there was going to be bruises on my "pretty" face. She left after she cleaned up all her tools and left me alone.

I decided right now would be the best way to plan the full details.

Let's see. Next time I see Shizuka I'll tell her we break out the fallowing Friday. Firdays' are one of the most deadest days here. The guards will be lazy and not notice us.

Perfect.

I'm sure like mine, Shizuka's room has had a clock built in it. Since I've had "good behavior", they let me got to where I'm supposed to alone- the reason why they built a clock in my room.

But I had noticed there was a clock in the dining room- and a window without bars.

That fallowing Friday at Midnight well be when we escape. Shizuka can escape her room with force, while I, know how to pick the lock.

I smiled

It's going to be easy.

Then I frowned.

Maybe a little too easy.

The next day...

As usual, I got up around six, got a rag and a bucket full a water and bathe that way. I hate taking showers because of the shock therapy they gave me, but I like to stay clean at the same time. So I came up with the idea. It's works pretty well. Not too much water, and it keeps me clean.

It is now Wednesday.

" Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, your schedule is a little different today. You will be fighting Experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one right away." the voice I hated ordered.

Why I outta. How bossy. Maybe I should cut her tongue off. That would be nice.

" I said Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, get a move on."

_okay, okay. God. _I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the dome area with a sour mood. Maybe I can take it out on Shizuka.

For the first time, an opponent beat me to the dome first. I can't believe Shikuka was earlier than me.

" Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one, I want a ruthless fight. A good one too. But don't kill each other. You two are my favorite, remind me of two people I've heard of." I could hear her smirking.

" Begin." she commanded.

With a step, I lunged foreword. Shizuka picked up a vending machine and aimed. Now I have the dreaded task of telling her the details.

I got in close and sunk my fist in to her stomach.

"Friday. Midnight. We'll escape." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay." she whispered back.

He head- butted me.

Owee.

I felt the blood drain from my nose.

Again, owee.

Her fist collided with my jaw and I rolled over when I saw the vending machine coming in close. The vending machine was only centimeters from me when it crashed into the ground.

Talk about a close one.

Shizuka's really going all out.

A grin was painted on her face. Well at least one of us is having a good time.

Shizuka lifted me by the collar and through me into the air. I took that chance to flip and use my hands as a brake.

I felt my hands burn as I came to a stop.

Today was not my day.

I had enough time to lunch my fish into Shizuka's face and create distance between us! She wasn't pleased of course. She looked really mad.

Her fist made me spin to the wall when she punched me.

I groaned.

I quickly got up when Shizuka had just killed the spot I was sitting a moment ago. I'm so glad I jumped.

"Okay. That's enough. A few more minutes of fight and Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one might have died. You sure hate Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, isn't that right experiment one- eight- eight- nine- two- five- two- zero- one- zero- one? Well then I guess this means my experiment worked. Perfect." I hate her, I hate her.

Now I want to kill her.

Shikzuka, stop grinning!

I'm so tired...

When I a woke I was in the nurses office.

"Ah, Experiment one- zero- one- one- three- one- seven- one, you're up." the nurse smiled.

"How long have I've been out?" I was still dazed.

"A day. So that means today is Friday." the nurse got my clothes.

"And time?" I was excited.

"Three P.M." she handed me my clothes to change into.

I smiled. "Thank you."

She looked at me a little weird.

"I didn't know you were that excited to get your clothes back." she teasd.

I laughed. Then I left to my room to change there.

The plan shall commence tonight.

TBC...


End file.
